Sorry! Emmett Vampire Style
by Hawktalon.of.Windclan
Summary: It's a boring day in the Cullen's household. What happens when Emmett finds the board game called "Sorry! The Game Of Sweet Revenge!"Terror is about to reign in the house of the Cullen's. MMMWWWAHHHAHHHAHH!
1. Chapter 1: The Game

**Sorry Emmett Style**

**Sorry Emmett Vampire Style!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephanie Meyer's grand characters. whimpers, then sobs**

**E****mPOV**

It was another of those days when your life feels like nothing can make you feel any excitement. Talk about boredom! We played everything on the game shelf and still had time to do nothing! I decided to look at the game shelf again. I saw a corner of a game box. The pale green corner read , " The Sweet Game Of Revenge ". I pulled it out and had to bite my lip to keep my joy inside. It was the game known as "Sorry"!! I put it back up and prepared the Family Game table. I called everyone down to game. " Emmett what in Forks; are you crazy oh wait my mistake you are crazy!" roared Edward annoyed with a protective, pulled arm around Bella." Not another game!" complained Jasper pathetically. "_Man what a bunch of sore losers_; _all I want to do is play what's a matter with that!!" _" We are not sore losers like you think we are, Emmett" announced, very loudly, Edward. "_Shoot! I forgot About Edward's power! OHUh humming time HMMMHMMHMMHMM…"_ " Emmett, You know your going to lose!!" I looked up and saw a mischievous pixie looking thing up at the top of the stairs, Alice. Next to her was my Beautiful Wife, Rosalie. "Will somebody tell me what is going on here before I call the Volturi!!"yelled, a very annoyed, Rosalie." What is all this noise coming from!" screamed Esme, who just came out from the Office with Carlisle behind her. " I want to play Sorry, but no one wants to" I whined. "How about we all play Sorry, but the rules change. That way it isn't normal Sorry," configured Carlisle. We all agreed and started to come up with new rules for the game of revenge.

**I know it is short but I need some reviews to keep it going. You may give me anything you want that you think is helpful. My 20****th**** reviewer will get to ask me 2 yes/no questions! So go down to the little review box and send me some helpful hints! SEND, SEND , SEND!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry

Sorry! Emmett Vampire Style

**Disclaimer: I 'm Stephanie Meyer!! (Looks in mirror) Oh wait I'm not. Wwwwwhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Blows on tissue) O.K. I'm better. I don't Own Edward or any of Twilight's Characters.**

**I thank all my reviewers for their encouraging and helpful messages. I LUV U GUYS!! I took all of your helpful advice and I hope this format is more to your liking.**

Chapter2: The Change of Rules

**EmPOV**

Bella brought some ChexMix Cheddar for herself, while Carlisle brought a piece of paper to write the new rules on for the game.

We all sat down and looked at the game rules. "OH OH! I know one!" shouted Alice, "We could say that pawns of the same color can occupy the same space at the same time and form a barricade that pawns can not jump over."

She looked very smug while saying that. She must have had a vision just then. _Shoot!_ Carlisle wrote it down and waited for someone to think of something.

" You can never forfeit your turn," Jazzy said quickly. _He sure sounded very nervous. He must be absorbing everyone's excitement_. _Hey I Just of a new Sorry Rule!_

" The person who wins has to put up everything: game, chairs, and table. And if you land on another person's game piece it's thrown out of the game," I said triumphantly. The girls stared at me with disbelief in their eyes and started giggling, then laughed like hyenas. Hyenas! I couldn't get what they were laughing at.

They stared back and started to double over! O.K., I was getting quite frustrated right now. Rosalie finally was able to speak and said, "So you're already preparing to lose!"

I couldn't believe it. My wife was laughing at me and I had to be partners with her, since there were only four colors. "(Cough, cough), I think that is enough, now," interrupted Carlisle. _Thank you Carlisle!!_

He finished writing down the rules and we all chose our partners. Naturally Eddie was with Bella, Jazzy was with Alice, Esme was with Carlisle, and I was with my cruel wife.

_Curse this stupid game!_

**O.K. I need help choosing which team will be which color. There is red, yellow, green, and blue. I would like to give thanks to my Stupendously Special Seven.**

**_Isoran_**

_**Twinkle951 **_

_**No Where Land**_

_**Tuey00124 **_

_**Nature's melody**_

_**I Hate Ballet (thanks for the suggestion; it's awesome!)**_

_**Luffin Edward-Bella 4 Eva**_

**I thank you for your very helpful hints. 20****th**** reviewer gets to ask 2 yes/ no questions. Bubye! : D**


	3. Chapter 3:Author's note

Sorry

**Sorry! Emmett Vampire Style**

**Author's note**

**I'm sorry reviewers and readers, but I won't be able to update the story in 2 weeks time. I am going to camp for 2 weeks. I will try to update the story on July 14****th**** and/or 15****th****. I'm sorry to disappoint all of you. Please keep the reviews coming while I'm gone. The 20****th**** reviewer will get to ask me 2 yes/no questions, by review, is still going on. Once again, I am truly SORRY! **

**Very Sincerely,**

**Hawktalon.of.Windclan**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry

Sorry! Emmett Vampire Style

Disclaimer: All right already!! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!! How many times must you torture me!! (Sobs then cries)

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated sooner but in my defense I had a very hectic schedule. O.k. I took all your ideas into consideration and her is the next and last chapter in this hilarious story.**

**Chapter 4: The Winning**

EmPOV

" Okay, I have dibs on the brown!!" I shouted. Jasper gave me an awkward look of confusion and shock. " Emmett there is no brown." He said slowly with caution. " WHAT!" I shouted with disbelief.

I looked into the box and surely enough there was only red, green, blue, and yellow." Why would you want to be brown anyway?" " Because I like Grizzlies!!"I shouted I a whiney, childlike tone.

I started to slouch in my chair with sadness and pout when all of a sudden, I had another great idea." Fine we'll be lucky red! " I said as I smiled to my wife.

" I think we should be blue," said Edward while he was staring at Bella. I remembered that Edward liked the way that Bella looked in blue, how her skin contrasted with that color._ Yuck how mushy gushy can those two get. _Soon after I thought that Edward gave me a glare that would have caused the devil to wet his pants out of fright!_ Yip! Yip! Yip!_

Later I saw Jasper sigh relief. Then I remember that he was still touchy about the war, since he wasn't on the Union side." I think we should be yellow!" squeaked Alice as she put pink polka dots of nail polish on the yellow pawns.

" I think Carlisle and I should be green because we both like hanging ferns," said Esme calmly. Carlisle nodded in agreement with a smile; " Now that the colors are settled we-"

" Can finally play!" I said as I interrupted him, but he took no mind of it.

Alice picked up the first card. She started to frown as she set it down in the board. It was # 7 card. Esme picked up the next card. Suddenly she smiled ear to ear; she showed the card to her partner. It was a #2 card and beneath it stated that she could draw again!_ Beginner's luck_

She drew again and the card said **backwards 4.** At first she was disappointed, but later they realized that they were only 8 spaces away from **Home** now!

_Our turn finally!_ Rosalie picked up the card and it was a SORRY card! We decided to switch with Esme's and Carlisle's pawn witch they had just moved out of start. "Sorry! NOT!" we shouted in unison. They looked very put out by that.

It was Bella and Edward's turn. Edward drew the card, but unfortunately, for them, it was a # 5 card. It was Alice and Jasper's turn again. It was # 3._ Man, things are definitely not going well for them. _Carlisle drewthis time, but they didn't strike gold.

" I starting to think that this game was rigged," stated Bella in a very annoyed tone." So do I," agreed Edward as he held Bella in his lap. " Hey! Wait a minute! I didn't rig the game!" I shouted in defense.

Quickly, Rosalie drew the next card while we were bickering. It was a # 12 card, and we were now only 11 steps away from putting our first pawn in **Home**! After the movement everyone glared at us, even Esme!

" It's not our fault that we are exceptionally good at the game," said Rosalie defensively. Bella drew the next card and it was a SORRY card!

After she switched places with us and put our pawn back in START, Edward gave her quick hug, a kiss, and saying gushy stuff. Jasper gave them small vampire strong push to bring them back to reality.

_This is War!!_ I thought-shouted. "_We know that already, Emmett_," whispered Edward in my head. Alice drew the next card and it was also a SORRY card! Jasper switched places with their pawn and glowed with victory. Edward glared at Alice, but she growled in response.

Carlisle drew the next card, which was a #3. I started to wonder if they were going to drop out.

I picked up the car this time. It was a #1 card! Rosalie moved a pawn out of START. Now it was Bella and Edward's turn.

Edward drew the card and it was a #8 card. It kept going like this until we all had three pawns in our Homes and one in front of START. It was Edward and Bella's turn to draw.

She picked up a #4 that stated that they had to move their pawn backward. Just like Esme they were disappointed, but they realized that the move made their pawn closer to **Home. **Jasper picked up** #7 **card. Then, Carlisle drew a#5. _He looks really frustrated_.

I drew a #4 card, only six steps away from Carlisle and Esme's pawn! _Yikes!!_ Edward picked up a #12 card. They were gaining on Alice and Jasper's pawn.

Esme drew a #10 card, which allowed you to move backward one, so they moved backward one to have a better chance for revenge!

Rosalie drew a # 4 card putting us only two steps away from the revengeful team!! " NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!I shouted with agony. "Oh yes," whispered Carlisle with an evil edge to his voice that made Rosalie and I shiver.

Bella drew the next card silently during our wails. It was a # 11 card, which allowed them to switch places with any pawn on the board. They decided to change spots with Carlisle.

_OMG _(in this case the G mean gosh)_ we are sssssssssssssooooooooooooo dead._ Suddenly Edward stared laughing uncontrollably. Then he turned to a very shocked Bella and probably told her why he was laughing so hard. She turned and looked at us with a smirk and a few giggles until she couldn't hold it in any longer and barked a few laughs.

_Why are they laughing so hard? Wait Edward must have read my mind again!! He is ssssssooooooooo going to pay_. " We would like to see you try, " said Edward aloud.

Alice ignoring what was going on she drew the next card. It was a #5 causing her to land on a slide, making their pawn to be four steps away from Edward and Bella's pawn.

Esme move their pawn one. I drew our next card. It was, thank God, a #5, putting us two steps away from our safety zone!! Bella drew their next card, which happened to be the only card that could kick us out of the game, the dreaded #8 card. Edward gleefully threw our pawn into the box.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! NO! NO! NO!" I howled. Rosalie admitting defeat put the rest of our pawns into the box. I flung myself into the couch to pout on. The others got a real good kick out of that one.

BPOV

I laughed so hard that my sides hurt when Emmett flew himself on to the couch. Jasper, after calming everyone down, drew their card. He sadly moved their card only three spaces.

With Emmett and Rosalie's team out of the game it was our turn to pick up the card. I let Edward draw it this time. He drew the #5 card, putting us only five spaces away from our safety zone!

Esme drew their card, which was a SORRY card, bumping Alice and Jasper back to START. They looked like they were going to tackle them to the ground!! I looked to Edward for comfort. He held me close whispering that it was okay, that it wasn't going to get out of control. I took his word for granted.

We drew our card together. While we drew it, Alice looked defeat or mauled by a werewolf. It was a # 10 card!! The card we need to win the game was in our hands!! So Alice already know we were going to win the game. We won the game and put up the equipment. Later we were sitting on the couch alone and Edward put his lips to my ear." You were great, and I love you so much," he whispered softly, tickling my ear. " I love you to, but I think I love you more," I answered." You're wrong," he whispered. I was about to protest but he pushed lips against mine before I could take breath.

**O.k. what do you think of that ending. The 20****th**** reviewer still gets to ask me 2 yes/no questions. I would like to thank…**

Latuacantante00124Luffin Edward-Bella 4evaI hate BalletTwinkle951Nature's melodyNo where landIsoran

**I thank you for your encouragement and your helpful ideas. I am starting a song that should keep you laughing**. **Remember** **that the 20****th**** reviewer** **still gets to ask me 2 yes/no questions. Luv ya guys, bye! : D**


End file.
